


Shuttlebay Procedures

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: When the Captain glanced back at him Riker wiggled his eyebrows
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard & William Riker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Shuttlebay Procedures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbeforelunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/gifts).



> Written for my [Sci-Fi/Fanatsy Prompt Meme](https://kingstoken.dreamwidth.org/23982.html). Prompt: keeping each other entertained while stuck in meetings

Riker stifled a yawn, the droning voice of the lecturer was not keeping his attention. It had been three long days of retraining in basic procedures for their senior officers, as well as the officers of several other ships. At least he was sitting back several rows, hidden from the view of the instructor, unlike Captain Picard who was near the front row. When the Captain glanced back at him Riker wiggled his eyebrows, Picard's mouth twitched, trying not to smile. After that, every time Picard looked over at him, Riker would make a face, the faces growing more and more ridiculous each time, Picard covered his mouth with his hand, suppressing his laughter. 

“Commander Riker, what are you doing?” whispered Data, Riker had forgotten about Data sitting to his right.

“Ahem, nothing.” Riker replied, quickly returning his face to a neutral expression. 

“If you are trying to get the Captain's attention it might be more efficient just to go over and speak to him.”

“No, no, everything's fine. Um, we better pay attention, they are going over shuttlebay procedures.” Picard, who had witnessed the exchange, simply smiled before returning his focus to the front of the room.


End file.
